I Wish You Never Came Back
by Halacanno
Summary: MAJOR child abuse warning. Yugi is living with his grandfather, but when his parents come to take Yugi back, it seems that his parents are alot meaner than Yugi remembers..they abuse him...again... Completed
1. The Scars

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own anything…*sigh*  
  
A/N: If anyone says I took there idea…its not true, If someone thinks that I am copying there idea…I'm sorry but I do not think that I have taken any ideas…. please enjoy the story!!!  
  
  
  
"See ya later Yug!" Shouted a familiar Brooklyn accent, accompanied by his other friends  
  
"See ya tomorrow Joey!" Shouted Yugi as he waved to his friends before heading into his home, the game shop.  
  
Yugi Mutou sighed as he wiped his forehead with his hand. It was another hot, sticky and humid summer day.  
  
Yugi pulled his backpack off his back and set it on the floor.  
  
"Grandpa! I'm home!" he shouted through the house.  
  
He heard the clunk of boots hit the floor as his grandpa appeared in the room.  
  
"Ah, how was school?" his grandpa asked as Yugi walked over to him.  
  
"Okay I guess, but I am really glad it's the weekend." Yugi said. " But then again that means that I have to finish my project soon…"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh we were assigned to make some sort of replica of a famous building. I've been doing mine on the Eiffel Tower, using toothpicks."  
  
"Really? How does it look?"  
  
Yugi sighed.  
  
"Like a pile of toothpicks."  
  
Yugi's grandfather smiled at his grandson's sense of humor.  
  
"Okay well I'll be down here if ya need anything."  
  
"Alright, see ya!" Yugi said before sprinting up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi opened the door to his room and shut it behind him. He ran over to his fan and turned it on. He stood in front of it for a while before a voice disrupted his thoughts.  
  
//Aibou?//  
  
/Yes?/  
  
//Why are you standing infrot of the fan?//  
  
/Because I'm hot./  
  
//How are you hot?//  
  
/I guess being from Egypt, this heat has no effect on you at all…/  
  
//Nope, not in the least.//  
  
/…lucky…/ Yugi muttered to Yami before closing the link and going to the bathroom and turning on the water.  
  
Taking off the millennium puzzle and his clothes, he hopped into the shower. He let the colder than usual water flow down his body. He hadn't told Yami yet, but he felt that something was coming. It was just one of those feelings that people have when they feel like there being watched. But there was no use in upsetting Yami. So he let it be.  
  
Pulling himself out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him.  
  
Walking quickly back to his room, he pulled a white tee shirt over him and a pair of khaki shorts on. He bent over and look at his clock, it read 6:35pm. But before he could stand up he felt a tapping on his back. Jumping up in alarm he spun around to see Yami grinning at him.  
  
"Jeez! If you keep doing that, one day I'm going to die of heart failure!" said Yugi said clutching his chest breathing heavily.  
  
"You should be used to it by now." Yami said still grinning at his younger half. For some reason, Yugi had always been jumpy whenever someone came into the room, or snuck up behind him. Like he was afraid that someone was going to hurt him. Yami didn't know why, he guessed that Yugi was just more paranoid than some kids.  
  
"Yugi! Pizzas here!" yelled his grandfather from downstairs.  
  
"Food! Hey Yami you hungry?"  
  
Yami just shook his head.  
  
"Come on. You have to eat something."  
  
Yami just stood still.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes, grabbed Yami's is hand and before he knew what was happening, he was being dragged downstairs.  
  
Yugi's grandfather saw Yugi appear from around the door, but this time another body followed him from the doorway.  
  
"Oh, so Yami's eating tonight? That's a surprise!"  
  
Yami just mumbled something about being dragged downstairs, before going over and grabbing a piece of pizza.  
  
Yami followed his Aibou into the TV room and sat down on the couch.  
  
Yugi made a grab for the remote, but Yami was quicker.  
  
He stuck his tong out at Yugi.  
  
Yugi smiled "What are we watching?"  
  
"Infomercials." Replied Yami.  
  
Yugi chuckled a little before curling up against Yami.  
  
Yami almost dropped the remote. He was starting to have a growing crush on Yugi, but he dared not say anything. But having Yugi this close to him, well it was like heaven.  
  
Yugi noticed that Yami was starting to sweat. Yugi looked up at Yami.  
  
"I though that you said that the heat didn't get to you." Said Yugi mockingly.  
  
Yami looked down and rolled his eyes at his aibou. But he was sweating for a different reason than the heat…  
  
Yugi's grandfather walked in on them and shooed them upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami had gone back into his puzzle, as Yugi got into his bed. Yami decided to bother Yugi a little more before going to bed.  
  
//Hey aibou//  
  
/Yeah?/  
  
//I saw you looking at Tea again today…// Yugi could feel the smirk  
  
/No I wasn't!/  
  
//Someone have a crush?//  
  
/Yami!/  
  
//Oh so you admit it?//  
  
/Yami, if you keep saying things like that, I will personally take apart this puzzle and mail all the parts to a different country./  
  
//Your bluffing.//  
  
/Wana find out?/ Yami could tell that Yugi was smiling.  
  
//Goodnight aibou.// Yami chuckled.  
  
/Night Yami./ thought Yugi before closing the mental link.  
  
Taking off the heavy puzzle. He nestled into the covers, but he started to get hot so he took of his shirt, then slowly fell asleep.  
  
Unknown to Yugi the puzzle glowed and Yami appeared next to him. Yami looked down at his sleeping aibou. Smiling softly, he took his hand and started to stroke Yugi's angelic face. Yami couldn't help his feelings to the small boy. Although his size didn't show it, Yugi had defiantly grown, mentally. He seemed to be more confident of himself. No longer taking harassment from anyone. Yami was really proud of him.  
  
Yugi rolled over, exposing his back to Yami.  
  
Yami looked over Yugi's body. And stopping on his back. Yami was about to go back into the puzzle, but it was then he noticed something.  
  
He squinted trying to see what was on Yugi's back. But he still couldn't see. He then thought of something. He used the light of the millennium puzzle to see. He held the puzzle close to Yugi's back and gasped at what he saw. All across his back and shoulders were scars. There were big ones, small one, all varying in different shapes and sizes. The worst one was probably the long thin one that stretched from the top of his neck, down a little passed the center of his back.  
  
Yami wondered why he hadn't noticed them before. He then remembered that he had never seen Yugi with his shirt of. Never. Yami sighed kissed his aibou on the cheek and then disappeared into his sole room. He decided that he would ask Yugi about them tomorrow.  
  
And with that, he rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok like it? Hate it? Please tell me if I should continue!!! See ya! –Halacanno  
  
PS: don't forget to e-mail me with ideas!!!!! 


	2. Never!

Disclaimer: *searches through box of random stuff* Nope I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks sooooooooo much for the reviews!!!!! When I saw them, my eyes popped open!!!!! Thank you!!!! Ok, the some of the story can be built on what you want to happen, please state in reviews, or e-mail any ideas you have for this story! Please don't be afraid to say anything, with that said, on with the fic!  
  
***  
  
Yugi woke up, slowly opening his eyes. Groggily he looked at his alarm clock. The big red numbers were flashing over and over 9:00am. He nestled back into his pillow and closed his eyes. Then as if remembering something, his eyes shot open.  
  
/9:00!!! I'm supposed to meet Joey, Tristan and Tea at 9:30!!!/  
  
Yugi literally leaped out of bed. He sprinted around the room looking for his clothes. Pulling on a shirt, pants and his neck collar he accidentally knocked over the millennium puzzle. Yugi didn't have to wait long before a very angry looking Yami appeared on the floor rubbing his head.  
  
"Aibou! How would you feel if I flipped over your room?" Yami said crankily.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just late."  
  
Yami was about to say something but then he remembered last night. The scars. He looked over Yugi who was now hastily pulling his jacket on. He tried to find anyway he could see any of the scars. But he couldn't. The only one that he could possibly see would have to be the one that started at the top of his neck. He looked at the spot but he noticed that his neck collar did a great job of covering it. Then, his jacket collar was like a second protection. Keeping anyone from seeing it. Yami then wondered if Yugi wore this on purpose. He decided it was now or never to ask him about it.  
  
"Hey Aibou-"  
  
"Sorry Yami not now I'm gonna be late, tell me while we're going there."  
  
Yami was about to object but Yugi had grabbed the puzzle, and put it on. Yami just decided that he would as him on the way there, so he vanished into the puzzle.  
  
Yugi sprinted down the stairs, flew past his grandfather who stopped him as he was running out the door.  
  
"Bye grandpa!"  
  
"Yugi wait!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think shoes might be helpful before going to meet your friends?"  
  
Yugi looked down at his feet.  
  
"Shoes, yeah, good idea."  
  
He sprinted back in grabbing his sneakers and hopped on one foot while heading toward the door, trying to put his shoes on. When he got them on he shouted a quick goodbye and sprinted toward the arcade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi's feet slammed the pavement as he continued to sprint toward the arcade. Breathing  
  
In rhythm he continued to sprint. Coming to a crosswalk he stood patiently by the post waiting for the sign to turn to walk. He decided that this would be a good time to ask Yami what he wanted to ask him.  
  
/Hey Yami?/  
  
//Yes?//  
  
/You wanted to ask me something?/  
  
Yami was about to ask him, but then he realized that there was no way to ask Yugi about his scars without saying that he had been spying on him. Damn why didn't he think of this sooner!  
  
/Yami? You there?/  
  
//Ah…yeah, never mind Aibou. It was nothing.//  
  
/Are you sure? You looked like you really needed to say something…/  
  
//No its ok. Forget about it.//  
  
/All right,/ thought Yugi before running across the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Knock-knock-knock*  
  
Yugi's grandfather looked up.  
  
'Visitors? On a Saturday??' he thought before going to the door.  
  
When he opened it, his eyes opened wide but then narrowed.  
  
"You!" he snarled in a vile way.  
  
"Glad you remember us, may we come in?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi entered the door to the arcade. Breathing heavily he looked around to find Tea sitting at a table waving to him. He quickly walked over and sat down, letting his head fall to the table with a thud.  
  
Tea noticed that he was breathing heavily.  
  
"Did you run here?" she asked guessing the answer.  
  
"Yeah, don't try it, pain…ouch." Yugi said lifting his head off the table. His neck made a cracking noise in a place that Yugi wasn't sure was supposed to crack.  
  
"Oh, that didn't sound to good…" said Tea looking at Yugi who was now massaging his neck.  
  
"Its fine. Don't worry. Where are Tristan and Joey?"  
  
"There playing another game, they should be back soon."  
  
Tea was right, they didn't have to wait long until Joey and Tristan came back. Tristan was looking very happy while Joey, looked like he was sulking.  
  
As they near, Yugi and Tea heard their conversation.  
  
"I beat you again! I beat you again!" Tristan was saying in a singsong kind of voice.  
  
"Tristan shudup!"  
  
"I beat you again! I beat you again!"  
  
"Tristan if you keep doin' that I'll pound ya!"  
  
Tristan blinked twice before smiling again and singing.  
  
"I beat you again! I beat you again!"  
  
"TRISTAN!"  
  
Both Tea and Yugi had huge sweatdrops forming on the back of there heads…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what are you two doing here?"  
  
"Sugoroku, we are here to take the boy back."  
  
"What!?! After what you did to him!"  
  
"Dear, Dear. Someone has a temper."  
  
"I wont let you have him back."  
  
"You have no legal claim on the boy, so we've come to take back what is ours."  
  
"You should be in jail, after what you did to him!"  
  
"Well no one ever had proof to convict us of anything."  
  
"They should have just asked him to take his shirt off. That was enough proof for me."  
  
"There are plenty of ways that he could have gotten them. No one could convict us so, the boy is ours!"  
  
"No!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi smiled weakly as he walked on the pavement back home with his friends. He kept getting this feeling that something was wrong. He couldn't place it but, he had been getting this same feeling for the past week, but nothing happened. But still, it had never been this strong before. Yami seemed to notice something was wrong.  
  
//Aibou, what's wrong?//  
  
/Huh? Oh nothing, nothing at all./  
  
//Are you sure, you seem to keep spacing out.//  
  
/No seriously, I'm fine./  
  
//Okay…// but Yami wasn't convinced. Yugi was hiding something, Big, and he had to find out what, soon. Before the only one he loved, got hurt.  
  
"Yug? Yugi! ya there?"  
  
Yugi's quickly seemed to come back to reality. He looked up at his friends.  
  
"I was just talking to Yami, I'm fine."  
  
"Okay well we're nearin' the game shop. And I we were wonderin' if we could stay a bit?"  
  
"Yeah sure! That would be fine."  
  
"Great!"  
  
Yugi smiled as the game shop came into view. He put his fingers on the doorknob. But as soon as they touched a sudden wave of panic crossed him. He quickly withdrew his fingers. Blinking twice, he slowly put his fingers back on the doorknob. Nothing happened this time, but a sense of foreboding hung around him as he opened the door. The first thing that greeted him was his grandfather yelling.  
  
"No I will no let you have him!"  
  
"We have his papers! HE BELONGS TO US!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Grandpa?" Yugi stated a little shaken up at the sudden outburst.  
  
"Yugi?" The three people in the house turned to look at him.  
  
He saw the two people standing together, holding some sort of papers in there hands.  
  
The woman had long black hair and bright violet eyes. The Man had crimson colored hair a gruff crimson moustache and a few gold bangs, which fell limply across his face.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened in a kind of fear shock when he recognized whom the people were.  
  
The woman looked at Yugi and smirked.  
  
"Well, hello Yugi, why don't you come over here and give your mother a hug?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay no real Yugi abuse in that chapter, but I can promise that there will be some, and yes the rating will go up. Thanks to all the people who reviewed!!! Don't forget, if you have questions, comments or ideas, all can be sent to CowMeowGirl@aol.com thanks!  
  
-Halacanno 


	3. Welcome Home

A/N: AWSOME!!! Thank you soooooooooo much!!!! I love all the reviews!!!!! (Well some of them.) The Story will only get better! So hang in there!!!! With that said, on with the fic!!!  
  
  
  
Ok I just replaced the third chapter, I hope this one comes out right!! Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** "Well, hello Yugi, why don't you come over here and give your mother a hug?"  
  
Yugi stood transfixed in the doorway. His eyes were wide with shock and fear looking at the two people standing next to his grandpa. His parents. His mother dropped her hands, but she was still smirking. Yugi must have forgotten that his friends were behind him, because a sudden tap from Joey made Yugi jump and spin around.  
  
"Yug? Are these ya parents?" Yugi who was still shaky nodded his head. "Y-y- yeah they a-are." He said stuttering.  
  
Tea stood next to a blinking Tristan, wondering.  
  
'If Yugi has parents, why does he live with his grandpa? I mean I though they were dead or something like that. Yugi never talks about them. so what is going on now?'  
  
"And who might they be." Tea didn't like the way Yugi's father said "they." He said it as though her Joey and Tristan were trespassing.  
  
Yugi's grandfather answered that question for them. "The girl with the brown hair is Tea, the boy next to her is Tristan and the boy next to Yugi with the blond hair is Joey."  
  
"Oh."  
  
' "Oh?" That's it? Jeez these people aren't very polite.' Tea thought unhappily.  
  
"Tea, Joey, Tristan, would you please wait outside. I need to talk to Yugi and his parents." The three of them went outside the game shop and leaned against the brick wall outside the shop.  
  
Then the three adults rounded on Yugi. Feeling vulnerable he pulled back and leaned against the door. Yami could feel Yugi's fear, something was wrong, were kids supposed to be afraid of there parents? Yami didn't know a lot about this time centaury, but he guessed that Yugi should be happy that they were back, but why wasn't he?  
  
"Well Yugi it looks like you'll be coming to live with us, again." "W-w- what!?! L-live with y-you?" Yugi seriously was freaking out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where are you, you bastard child!?"  
  
*Slam-CRUNCH*  
  
"You rotten ungrateful filth!"  
  
*Slap*  
  
"Stop!! Please!!"  
  
*Crack*  
  
"Why should I you awful child!"  
  
"It hurts!!"  
  
"Deal!" *Slap-Crack*  
  
"Stop! My back! It hurts!"  
  
"Quit whining!!!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What? We haven't agreed to anything yet!"  
  
Yugi was brought out of his flashback by his grandfather's voice.  
  
"We have his papers, he's rightfully ours!" Sugoroku reached over and snatched the papers out of there hands. He read over them a couple of times.  
  
"If you don't hand him over, you could be arrested for kidnapping."  
  
"KIDNAPPING? I never touched the boy!!!"  
  
"Well, it clearly states that, so hand him over!"  
  
"I'll bring you to court if I have to! You can't have him!"  
  
"You have no choice! But here since I'm so nice, well send him to the same school that he is going to right now. Happy?"  
  
"Fine." 'This way I can keep an eye on him, make sure that he isn't getting hurt.' Yugi's grandfather thought.  
  
"Good man." Yugi's father said, smirking.  
  
Yami was going ballistic! He had half a mind to jump out of the puzzle and learn what the heck was going on. Yugi's mother came to his side and bent down. Yugi looked into her smiling face and her bright violet eyes. She looked so happy, like a loving mother, Bullshit. Yugi knew it was all a facade. At least he would have Yami to help him through this.  
  
"Well since you're coming to live with us, you have no reason to keep this." Yugi's mother said lifting the millennium puzzle off his neck and tossed it to Sugoroku lazily. It was almost as if she had just read his mind.  
  
Yugi was horrified. He couldn't believe what just happened. When she took it off it felt like he just lost a part of himself! Yugi found himself on the verge of crying. Now he had no protection. He admitted it, he was scared. Yami also was horrified. He could see Yugi with a similar expression to his on his face.  
  
Yami decided that he didn't care how Yugi's parents would react to him so with that he grabbed the door of his soul room and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. Yami threw himself against it, but he just couldn't get it open. He then realized that Yugi's grandfather was gripping the puzzle in an odd way. The way he was holding the puzzle was probably the reason that Yami couldn't get out! He didn't even know that someone could do that.  
  
"Damnit!" he swore loudly as he continued to watch Yugi.  
  
"Come on Yugi time to go home.." He heard Yugi's mother say.  
  
Yami threw himself at the door, but still it refused to move. Yami watched as Yugi sent him the most heart breaking look of "Help" he had ever seen. As soon as Yugi was out the door, Sugoroku removed his fingers from the puzzle and Yami burst out ramming himself against the door of the Game Shop.  
  
"No . . . NO!" Yami whispered as he watched Yugi get in the car.  
  
Yami turned around to face Yugi' grandfather with a look of "Why?" written all over his face. Yugi's grandfather just shook his head. Yami leaned against the doorframe with one fist on the door.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the three of them saw Yugi come out of the door, they all ran over to him.  
  
"Yugi? What happening? What's going on??"  
  
Yugi's mother cut in.  
  
"Yugi will just be living with us now, you'll see each other at school tomorrow."  
  
Yugi continued to look at the ground.  
  
"Marietta, ready?" Yugi's father said also smiling a little.  
  
"Coming Seth." Yugi's mother said smiling, bright violet eyes dancing in the sunlight happily. Yugi looked up at her had she really changed?  
  
Yugi's mother laid her hands on his shoulder, and steered him to the car. Waving goodbye to his friends he got into the back of the small black car. As soon as he got into the back of the car he sat down, he blinked and when he opened his eyes, he had just enough time to see a hand come at him, and slap him across the cheek, hard. Yugi rubbed his cheek and looked up into his mother's cold hard violet eyes.  
  
"Welcome home Yugi, Welcome home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at school, Yugi sat at his desk, fidgeting uncomfortably as people kept pointing at him and whispering. He knew why they were looking, but he wished they didn't. The door opened reveling Tea, Joey, and Tristan all smiling and laughing. Yugi kept his head down. Tea came and sat down next to Yugi, Joey was on the other side of her and Honda was behind her.  
  
"Hey Yugi, what's up?" Tea said smiling.  
  
Yugi didn't say anything but still he fidgeted uncomfortably.  
  
"Yugi? What's wrong?"  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and turned to face Tea. He heard Tea gasped a little when he looked at her. For on the other side of his head was very ugly looking black eye.  
  
"What happened?!" Tea said with shock in her voice.  
  
"I-I ran into the door this morning." Yugi said looking at her grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Ouch." He heard Joey said as he looked over at Yugi. But before anyone could say anything the teacher came in through the door and class had begun.  
  
Yugi turned his head back to focus on the teacher. Yugi sighed and felt a familiar sting burn his eyes as his mother's words rang in his head.  
  
"Welcome home Yugi, Welcome home."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok well there is the 3rd chapter. I hope you liked it! I just have one thing to say to the flamers.. "FUCK OFF!" Thank you. Don't forget to e-mail me with questions, comments or ideas! Later! -Halacanno ( 


	4. Seto Kaiba

The full disclaimer!. Would be very long.  
  
A/N: Yay!!! Finally some real Yugi abuse! Anyway I am trying to get this chapter up like my last two. Sorry, I know my third chapter was hard to read. I might try to replace it later.  
  
Anyway I want to apologize for the SLOW update. I couldn't help it. I blame school mostly but I got grounded for a month and couldn't use the computer, then I got a writers block, and then I have soccer practice and after that I have play rehearsal. I don't get home till six!! I'm going to try to be quicker on the updates, I just don't want you to think I have giving up on the story. so with that said, on with the fic!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end of school bell rang way to quickly for Yugi's liking. It seemed like he had just got there. (No pun intended) Yugi sighed as he slowly put his books in his bag. He was in no hurry to get home. Swinging his backpack over his shoulder he walked out of the classroom and met with his friends that were waiting by the door.  
  
As they walked down the corridor of the school, Yugi heard his friends talk about going to the arcade. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly to see Tea looking down at him smiling.  
  
"We're going to the arcade, wana come?" Tea asked.  
  
"I.Can't" Yugi said slowly. "I need to help my parents with something."  
  
"Oh that's to bad." Tea said, "well maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah maybe." Yugi said smiling faintly. They neared the front steps of the school, Yugi turned to his friends.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yeah sure Yug' wada ya need?" Joey said smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Well can you stop by the game shop for me and say hi to Yami for me?"  
  
"Yeah sure- Wait, what?!? You mean he's not with you?"  
  
"No, my mom took off the millennium puzzle as we left the shop."  
  
"Oh, I just thought you left the puzzle at home.don't worry we'll go say hi."  
  
"Thanks!" Yugi said happily. As they walked down the school steps, Yugi went right and the others went left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi's pace considerably slowed down as he neared his house in the poorer part of town. Nearing his house he looked at the garage. The black car was parked outside of it. A wave of panic shot through Yugi's body, if the car was home it meant his dad was home. It also meant that he probably couldn't go into the house without him noticing. Yugi swallowed hard, and opened the creaky wooden door. Peering around the corner he looked into the dusty wooden house. Seeing no movement he slipped inside, and closed the door as quietly as he could. He was almost to the stairs when a chilling voice met his ears.  
  
"You're late."  
  
Yugi spun around to meet the bloodshot eyes of his father. He was stumbling a little as he came up closer to Yugi.  
  
"S-sorry I didn't mean to be. I-I just needed to ask the teacher some questions, I'm sorry I'm late." He said almost visibly shaking.  
  
Yugi's father took another sip of his beer out of the bottle he was holding, his eyes still looking at the boy in front of him.  
  
"Well you should know by now, not to be." He was slurring on his words.  
  
Quickly Yugi's father seized him and punched him hard on the left side of his face. He took another swing at Yugi, still holding him by his jacket collar and flung him onto the stairs. Yugi hit the stairs, hard. He could fell a strong pain in his shoulder, as his father walked up to the first landing, which Yugi was laying on, and kicked him hard in the ribs.  
  
Yugi scrambled to get up but failed as he slipped and fell back down, his father grabbed him again and chucked him into the stairs again. A whole shooting pain shot through Yugi's back, a sickening crack echoed throughout the wooden home. His father continued to kick him up the rest of the stairs. Yugi could feel his skin ripping on the hard wooden floor that has nails sticking up from where a carpet had once been.  
  
Picking Yugi up by the waist, his father grabbed him and shoved him sideways into the full-length mirror. It cracked in a spider web formation with the force Yugi had been shoved at it. Seth took a couple more swings at the boy and dropped him onto the floor. He once again continued to kick him across the floor.  
  
Nearing Yugi's room, Seth grabbed the boy and tossed him into the room where Yugi hit his head hard on the cold metal post.  
  
"Don't be late again!" Yugi's father snarled at him. He took another sip of beer, emptying the glass bottle, and flung it into Yugi's face. Where it insensitively shattered. Seth slammed the door shut.  
  
Yugi sat on the floor, quietly shaking until he heard his fathers footsteps die away. Blood was staining his clothes, pain was burning through his body, he was miserable.  
  
Listing intently He couldn't hear any one else walking around, so he snuck out of his room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Softly he limped toward the bathroom, holding his shoulder in a way that would make you think that it was about to fall off.  
  
He entered the small bathroom and shut the door with a click. He turned the knob and locked it. Looking at himself in the mirror, he visibly flinched. His pants and jacket were ripped and torn. His shirt was stained with a rust colored substance that was none other that his own blood. But his face was what got him the most. His once yellow bangs were now colored red. Blood was dripping down his neck as if a vampire had bitten him. His face was coated with blood and a few shards of a dark brown glass were scattered amongst it.  
  
Yugi shakily reached his had out a pulled a yellowish washcloth from the cabinet below him. He turned the water on and held a finger under it until it got warm. He put the stopper in the sink and dipped the washcloth into the water. Pulling it out he twisted it to get some of the excess water out, and he began to clean his face.  
  
The wetness stung his open cuts, but he knew it was helping. Fortunately, he noticed that he didn't have many cuts on his face; most of the blood was just spread out. Pulling out a last shard of glass, he took off his shirt and left it to soak in the water below, leaving him in his jacket and leather sleeveless top.  
  
Making his way back to his bedroom he took off his jacket and draped it over the small trunk his parents called his dresser. Climbing onto his bed he curled up in a ball and shut his eyes tight. It was just like old times, before he lived with his grandfather, or met his friends, or had Yami.  
  
He had hoped it would be different that maybe his parents would love him, but that was just wishful thinking. He then heard the door slam shut downstairs, some illegible screaming, and a few plates later; the house was once again plunged into silence.  
  
Yugi just pulled himself into a tighter ball and slowly, very slowly, fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami sat on Yugi's bed tossing a small rubber ball up into the air and catching it. He was lost in thought. His mind was focused completely on his Aibou. Where was he? Was he okay? Is he happy? Does he.. miss him? The question passed through his mind, one by one until.  
  
*Ding-DONG*  
  
Startled Yami stood up quickly, forgetting that he had just thrown the ball into the air. The ball, obeying the forces of gravity, came down and hit Yami Square in the head.  
  
Letting out a yelp of surprise, he got up rubbing his head, and made his way downstairs. Opening the door, he saw Joey, Tèa and Tristan standing outside. He quickly took a scan around for Yugi, but not seeing him, he focused his attention back on Joey.  
  
"Hey Yami, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, where's Yugi?" Yami stated, a little more demanding than he ment to.  
  
"Er, yeah, Yug said he had to go help his parents with somthin' but he wanted us ta say hi."  
  
"Speaking of parents, does Yugi seem to like them?" Yami asked casually leaning against the doorframe, trying to hide most of his concern for Yugi.  
  
"Well actually," Tea said interrupting Joey, "He seems to really like them. When we asked him he just said that he was really happy living with them."  
  
Yami felt a slight twinge of jealousy.  
  
"I almost forgot, Yugi came to school with one hell of a black eye" Tristan said suddenly.  
  
Yami's eyes shot up and didn't bother to hide any emotion at all. Tea realizing what Yami was worried about quickly stepped in.  
  
"No it was nothing like that, Yugi wasn't beaten up or anything-"  
  
"-He just ran into da wall." Joey finished for her.  
  
Yami quirked an eyebrow, "Yugi doesn't usually run into things."  
  
"Well yeah we know, I guess he was just up to late unpacking or something." Tristan said, shrugging.  
  
They talked for a little bit longer before they said their goodbyes and left. Yami thought about what Tristan had said. "He must have been up to late unpacking." They it hit Yami as he walked up the stairs.  
  
Had Yugi even brought anything??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An eerie melody floated in the air. Yugi's eyes were shut tight, but he could hear someone signing something. It had a very ghostly sound but Yugi thought he had heard it somewhere before.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and waited for his vision to focus. He looked around him and saw that the wall were made of what looked like crystal, they jetted out at odd angles that made the room sparkle every time he turned his head. But the most remarkable thing was that a beautiful woman was sitting on the bed he was lying on. She had long silver hair that swept across her back and face in gentle wisps. Her skin was a light slivery color and her eyes were violet, like Yugi's. She had on what looked like a white Egyptian robe that fit her body. Gold bangles climbed up her arms and she had a soft smile on her face.  
  
As soon as she saw that Yugi was awake, she smiled showing her teeth in a pleasant smile. She reached out a hand to caress his face, Yugi normally would have been scared, but something kept telling him not to be. Her fingers had almost reached his face when.  
  
"GET UP YOU LAZY RAT!"  
  
Yugi shot awake and looked around wildly.  
  
"UP!"  
  
Yugi's heart returned to normal pace when he realized that he was in his room. His mother was yelling at him to wake up for he had school today. Taking a steadying breath, he got out of bed and changed into his uniform. Not wanting to leave the safety of his room, and still thinking about the dream, Yugi slowly opened the door and closed it shut behind him.  
  
As he walked down the cold wooden steps, he saw a strange rust colored stain on the wood. He knew that it was his own blood; he tried not to look at it.  
  
As he entered the "Kitchen" He stepped over scattered shards of porcelain that were lying around the kitchen. His parents must have had another fight and his mother was too lazy to pick it up. Before he knew what was happening, his mother had him by the scruff of his neck.  
  
He gasped for air but his mother shook him till he was quiet. She pulled him a little closer to him and gave another hard shake.  
  
"Listen to me you little shit." She spat venomously. Her breath reeked of booze "Tell them you fell down the stairs got that? If you tell them anything else I'll make you wish you were never born!" With that she let go of him and literally kicked him out of the house.  
  
Stumbling backwards, Yugi started to fall, so he stretched his hands out backwards to break the fall. Pain shot through his fingers and his backpack had ripped and all of his books went flying out. His hands were bleeding but he bent down and picked up all of his fallen books anyways. Unknowns to him, a young girl was watching him from her window. Her expression was nothing but pity as she turned away and let the curtains fall back into place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi showed up at school the following week with all sorts of bruises and cuts. All in which he gave some excuse that made no sense to his friends. They had known Yugi for a long time and he had never been this clumsy.  
  
Yami sat in his soul room and pondered what his friends had said. According to them, everyday Yugi came to school it looked like he had been through hell and back. All these cuts had suddenly appeared on his body ever since he had started to live with his parents.  
  
It was at that moment that Yami froze. He had a total look of shock on his face, like he didn't want to believe what he was thinking.his mind kept flashing back to the scars he saw on Yugi's back  
  
No it couldn't be true.could it?  
  
Yami ran downstairs at the speed of light, he ran into Yugi's grandfather. No words were exchanged, but the look on Sugoroku's face let Yami know that he was right. Child Abuse. Yami bolted out the front door and sprinted into the night, heading as fast as he could to Tea's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Because it was the closest Yami found himself banging on the front door and waited until Tea's face appeared at the door. Yami started talking a mile a minute.  
  
"Serioustroublegottacallothersneedhelpheisintroubl-!!"  
  
"Yami calm down!" Joey interrupted. "What's wrong and whose in trouble??" Yami took a few slow breaths and turned to face Tea.  
  
"Its Yugi, you know all those bruises he had, I think his parents are abusing him. And I don't think this is the first time."  
  
A think silence filled the air, as Tea stood wide-eyed and stunned.  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
Yami told her to call everyone over, and as quick as a flash, they were there.  
  
Everyone listened intently to what Yami had to say. After he finished it was Ryou who had been sitting on Bakura's lap who broke the silence. (Yes I am putting them in this fic ^______________^)  
  
"Even if this is true, what proof do we have to convict them?" Ryou asked snuggling closer to his Yami, who had a protective embrace over him. (Yes they are a couple)  
  
Yami let out a sigh.  
  
"See, that's the problem. We don't have any proof."he said in a defeated way. "There is one thing though, but I think that was used when Sugoroku tried to convict them before."  
  
"Well what is it?" Bakura said clutching Ryou tightly.  
  
"Well, on his back are scars, and I mean all over. As I said to Tea, I don't think this abuse is a new thing to Yugi."  
  
Tea was shaking in the chair she was sitting in. This was really overwhelming, but somehow she found the courage to speak.  
  
"If its proof we need then we need to get it."  
  
"But how?" Joey asked. "I mean were gonna to need someway to actually catch his parents in da act."  
  
"Not someway Joey, someone." Yami said softly.  
  
"Someone who is sneaky." Said Tristan, standing up from where he was sitting.  
  
"Someone with High-Tech equipment..." Said Ryou  
  
"Someone with Money." Joey said looking up.  
  
"Were going to need." The all looked at each other and replied simultaneously.  
  
"Seto Kaiba."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I finally got the chapter up!!! Sorry for the delay and I promise that I will get the other chapters up as soon as I can!!! Question or comments can be sent to me at  
  
AngelWerewolf@aol.com  
  
Thanks, -Halacanno 


	5. Red Blood and Glass

Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Yadda, Blah Blah Blah Blah! If ya sue me, all I can give ya is one HELL of a BIG SSAT book!  
  
SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! DON'T KILL ME!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!! God am I sorry for the slow update. I would have had it up a week ago, but I forgot to copy it to a disk. *starts to cry* Well I can only hope that the next chapter will be up soon. ASAP if you will. BUT I can't promise anything. Stupid SSAT's ok well with that said, on with the fic!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto sat at his desk. It was just around 9 o'clock and the sky was pitch black with only the light of the moon and stars. He leaned back in his chair and chucked the papers he had been holding into the wastebasket. Closing his eyes, he lowered his head and put his feet on the desk, he was tired and couldn't concentrate. Just as he was about to fall asleep, there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
Jumping up startled, he muttered swearwords under his breath and exited his office. Going down the stairs he opened the door and came face to face with his rival  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"Kaiba!"  
  
Sparks flew between their eyes until Joey stood between them.  
  
"Now isn't the time for dis! Kaiba, we need ya help."  
  
Seto was apparently startled. The anger on his face disappeared and was replaced with confusion.  
  
"What? You need my help?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Yami let out a huff and without looking at Kaiba, explained what had been happening. By the end of the explanation, Seto was wide-eyed and hanging on the Yami's every word.  
  
"So as much as I don't want to admit it, we need your help." Seto inhaled and exhaled slowly. He had never really been a fan of Yami's, but Yugi was another story. After all the small boy had done for him, he couldn't let him down.  
  
"Alright." He said finally in a low voice. "Come to Kaiba Corp at 7:00pm tomorrow. I think I can help you."  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Friday was probably one of the most agonizing days for Yami. He kept repeatedly looking at the clock to see if it was 7:00 only to find that it had only been thirty seconds since he had last looked. He had nothing to do except wait. He paced around the game many times, and only stopped from the fear of bringing a hole in the floor.  
  
Finally 7:00 came and Yami once again bolted out of the game shop. Upon arriving at Kaiba Corp, he saw the rest of the gang also waiting outside the door. No words were exchanged. Everyone had a look of determination on there face as they waited for Seto to come back down.  
  
When he did, underneath one of his arms was his original black briefcase, but under the other was what looked like some sort of video camera and wires.  
  
"What's all tat for?" Joey asked looking at the high-tech equipment.  
  
"If its proof you want, its proof you'll get." Seto said harshly before shoving some wires into Joey's hands. He gave the video camera to Tristan and he carried his black brief case. As soon as everything was set, the small group started to head down the road where Tea said they had saw Yugi walk down when he left school.  
  
As soon as they entered the poorer part of town, they suddenly realized the change in scenery. Houses were crammed together, with very little space between them. The streets were disserted, giving the town and empty, lonesome feeling. The sky contradicted the town though, the sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful reddish pink. A few bluish clouds drifted silently through the air, even though there was no breeze. Everyone knew that this tranquil moment couldn't last long.  
  
"Err, hate ta bring this up now, but does anyone know whe' Yugi lives?"  
  
Everyone but Joey fell down. *Anime style*  
  
"WHAT?? I though you said you knew where he lived!" Tea said looking very angry.  
  
"Eh, woops??" everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Why I otta give you such a thrashing!" Tea said advancing on Joey, but before she got there.  
  
"E-e-excuse me? C-can I help you?"  
  
They all looked around to find the speaker, only to find themselves looking into the face of a tall, coy, 14-year-old girl.  
  
She had longish blond hair that came just past her shoulders, and her blue eyes were fixated at the group in front of her. She was wearing a pair of worn out jeans and some simple white sneakers. She had on what looked like and old Adidas sport shirt and over that was a puffy gray vest that was unzipped and hung loosely over her shoulders.  
  
Yami was the first one to ask her.  
  
"Actually yes, do you know a teenager by the name of Yugi Motou would you?"  
  
She seemed surprised at the question. She was about to speak but when she saw the equipment that Joey and Tristan were carrying, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes actually I do. Why?" Her voice was much more critical sounding than before. Seto answered that one.  
  
"Relax, were just here to help him." As soon as Seto said it, Joey realized the mistake, for all of the sudden, the girl built her defenses up and pointed a finger at all of them.  
  
"I know who your with, You're with the state! You can't fool me! I wont let you take him!!" Her eyes blazed with fury as she stared at them.  
  
'State? What's the state?' Yami thought to himself. 'Well whatever it is, it doesn't seem to have that good of a reputation here.'  
  
"No, were not with da state." All eyes shifted to Joey. "Trust me. Were his friends, we're here ta get him outta dis situation, we aren't gonna take him anywhere. And if we do, it 'ill be only ta his grandfathers." Joey continued to look the girl dead in the eye, before she turned her head away slightly, almost ashamed.  
  
"Alright, sorry I accused you. I'm just being careful. By the way, my names Leigh." She stuck out her hand and Yami shook it.  
  
"I'm Yami, this is Joey, Tristan, Tea and Kaiba." Leigh nodded her head to each of them in turn. "So could you tell us where Yugi lives?"  
  
"Yeah, follow me." She spun on her heal, and continued to walk forward. Joey sped up and walked on one side and Yami walked on the other.  
  
"So Leigh, tell me, why were ya so quick ta tink we was the State?" She shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Well, in our community, we see to many kids get dragged off to foster homes. Its horrible to see them get piled up in a van and driven somewhere else. We made a pact that the kids would all stand up for one another. And I just didn't want to see Yugi have to go to one of those kind of places."  
  
Yami was listing intently. So that's what the State was.  
  
Before they knew it, they were staring at an old battered wood building. Leigh motioned for them to follow her and they went around back, letting the almost dead grass crunch under there feet. They came to a halt and she pointed up to the second story window.  
  
"There." She said simply. "That's his room."  
  
They looked up at the window, a soft glow illuminated from it.  
  
"You can look in there by climbing up this tree."  
  
Seto seemed to be contemplating something.  
  
"Is Yugi or his parents home?" Leigh looked at her watch.  
  
"His parents shouldn't be, as for Yugi.. I really can't tell." Seto nodded and began to climb up the tree and motioned for Tristan and Joey to pass him the camera. Tea stood at the base of the tree and watched as Seto began to set the camera up. Yami and Leigh stood further away.  
  
Yami out of the corner of his eye, looked at Leigh. Her eyes were dead-set on the small window. Her face showed almost no emotion, but her eyes were glimmering with a tint of sadness. It was then that Yami made the connection.  
  
"You and Yugi, you used to know each other really well didn't you?" Leigh sighed, but didn't take her eyes off the window.  
  
"Yes, actually we were really good friends. This was before he went to live with his grandfather. His parents never really hurt him to badly, but it seems that they are getting more and more. abusive." Her voice wavered on abusive. "It's a small neighborhood, I live just two houses away on the other side of the street."  
  
Yami nodded his head in understanding. Leigh finally pulled her eyes away from the window, and looked down at Yami, as if just realizing something she spoke.  
  
"I just realized how much you look like Yugi.are you two related or something? I don't remember Yugi having a brother."  
  
"Were not brothers."  
  
"Cousins?"  
  
"Not cousins."  
  
"Relatives?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then what are you?" Yami smiled.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Leigh pressed for no further information.  
  
Just then, Kaiba jumped out of the tree and landed swiftly on his feet. Joey on the other hand, fell out.  
  
"Ouch!" he said nursing his head. Kaiba shook his head and quickly walked up to Leigh and Yami.  
  
"Ok, its set. What time do Yugi's parents normally get home?"  
  
"Well, since it's a Friday night, not until 11 at the earliest, its on Saturday that its 3 or 4 o'clock in the morning." She sighed. (again)  
  
"That's about all I can help you with now, it's getting late and I have to be home soon. Goodbye everyone." They all said their goodbyes and watched as Leigh walked down the street, and disappeared from view. Seto once again turned to Yami.  
  
"If anything happens in there, we'll know. It has a direct link to this." He handed Yami what looked like a mini computer. Yami took it from Seto and rested it against his side, using one hand to hold it there.  
  
"Seto, thank you. This is a wonderful thing you have done and I thank you for that." Seto snorted.  
  
"I didn't do this for you. This was for Yugi, so don't go getting any ideas." With that he turned on his heal and walked down the same road they had come on, with his silver briefcase and all. Yami smiled as he watched him leave. He knew that somewhere deep inside his heart, Seto was really good. But for now it seemed that Mokuba was the only one who could bring that side out, and maybe Yugi.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
The closet. He was hiding in the closet of his room. They would be home soon. Closing his eyes and shivering, he backed up further into the musty closet. He silently prayed that maybe they had forgotten about him, maybe they wouldn't be able to find him. He still hadn't recovered fully from last time.  
  
He had no idea what time it was. Hoping that it was later that he thought, he considered that they might indeed have forgotten him. But as soon as he had built his hopes up, the door swung open. The light crept into the closet, illuminating his only hiding place. He had been exposed.  
  
Yugi was thrown out of the closet; he stumbled and fell face forward. Receiving a kick to his stomach, he winced in pain as his father picked up by his collar and held him there.  
  
"You're pathetic. So small and weak. You're a disgrace! You hear me! A disgrace!! You and your wretched friends, you don't deserve to live!"  
  
Fuming Yugi's father punched him right across the face. Feeling the taste of blood in his mouth, Yugi knew that his lip had been split.  
  
Punching Yugi upwards in the jaw, he winced and landed against the whitewashed wall of his room. Pressing Yugi against the wall by his neck, he spat into his face.  
  
"So you little shit, what do you have to say now?" Yugi slowly turned his head, with one eye open, looked at his father.  
  
"I...is..u...ver...ak.."  
  
"What?" Seth demanded and relaxed the grip on Yugi's neck so he could speak.  
  
"I..Wish..You..Never..Came..Back!" And with that, Yugi did something that he had never done before. He fought back.  
  
He sent a strong kick right into his father's abdomen. Staggering backwards, he dropped Yugi and clutched his stomach. He hadn't been expecting that. Enraged Yugi's father went ballistic and Yugi suffered the worst beating of his life.  
  
Unknown to both of them though, in a tree that was close to Yugi's room, a small red light blinked on and off. It was connected to a camera that caught the whole thing, on tape..  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Yami was horrified, he couldn't move. Everything had happened so fast. He had been watching the laptop that Seto had given him, and watched the entire thing. Finally realizing that this had just happened, he got up and bolted out the door again, in a dead sprint. It was continuously replaying in his head; the horrors that had been happening to Yugi. His Aibou, his Hakari, His light.  
  
He ran faster.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
He couldn't move his leg. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it to move. If he did, it hurt profusely. He was lying facedown on the ground. He had just been through hell. Finally his father left, he was once again alone.  
  
Staring down at the cream colored carpeting of his room, something over in a corner caught his eye. It was a piece of glass.  
  
He made his way over painfully to the piece of glass and picked it up. It was a piece of the beer bottle that his father had thrown at him about a week ago. Holing it, he accidentally cut himself. He jolted a little, but the pain was nothing like what he had been going through.  
  
Yugi looked at the small red bead of blood that dripped off his finger and landed on the ground. Fascinated, he watched as the substance that kept him alive dripped from his finger. He looked back at the glass; a glint of light caught it and made it shimmer. This might be his escape, the way to freedom.. The whole world dissolved around Yugi. It was just him and the glass..  
  
________________________________________  
  
His feet pounded on the ground in rhythm. He honestly had no idea where he was going. All he knew was to run faster. Turning another corner, he dashed down a road that looked very familiar.  
  
'This is it!' Yami thought to himself. This was the road that they had walked down earlier to set the camera up.  
  
He sprinted.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Suicide. That's what he was thinking about. It scared him a little, but then again, this wasn't the first time that he had thought it. And then again, what did he have to loose?  
  
Yugi had momentarily forgotten about his friends and grandfather. Even Yami. The red blood and glass was absorbing him into a world of total frozen reality. Everything good in his life seemed so absent. It was almost if he was forgetting that he had ever been anywhere but this hellhole.  
  
He shakily raised the glass above his wrist. He could see the bluish vein that held the blood. One of the only things keeping him alive. He was going to destroy it. Closing his eyes, before he lost his courage, he brought the glass down on his vein. The reddish blood poured out of his wrists. It was making a large puddle on the ground and was slowly spreading out and seeping into the carpet.  
  
He cut his other wrist. He got the same effect.  
  
'No turning back now,' Yugi though as the blood poured out of his vein. All of the sudden everything seemed so funny. He was dieing! It was so hilarious! He was extremely close to hysterics.  
  
Everything was quickly getting more and more blurry. His vision was fading in and out. Extremely dizzy, he fell forward into his own blood saturating the carpet. This had happened a lot faster that he thought it would. It was so quick. His senses were failing and his breathing became labored.  
  
Suddenly, he though he heard the door open, but he was too weak to look up.  
  
"YUGI!" He heard someone yell, but it seemed so distant. He was about to reply, but he couldn't, the darkness had already taken him..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
MWHAHAHHAHAH!! Another Cliffy!! I'm so mean!!! Again, sorry for the slow update. I'm trying! Don't worry little Yugi wont die, hopefully. Will Yami be able to save him in time?? Remember questions and comments can be sent to AngelWerewolf@aol.com Thanks! -Halacanno 


	6. Deadly Strength

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hey look!! A bowl of pasta!! *walks away*  
  
A/N: Sorry!! Again!!! I really mean it!!! I hate slow updates myself, but I have been SOOOOOOO BUSY!!! Next chapter, hopefully quicker!!!  
  
ANYWAY I hope you like it!! I'm glad this fic is doing so well!! *hugs herself* did you know I like pasta??  
  
LIST OF THINGS THAT ARE REALLY IMPORTANT!!!:  
  
1. You might ask ONCE YOU READ, why Yami didn't just call for an ambulance. Well I needed that one scene, and I like Seto better anyway. *grins*  
  
2. Unrealistic? Yes. But I like it better that way!!  
  
3. Leigh pronounced: "Lee."  
  
All of this will make sense once you read the fic!!  
  
IMPORTANT: I am really sorry about the whole suicide thing!! I know, Yugi has MUCH more will power than that, but I needed something like that to happen for one of the scenes in this story to make sense!! It also is true that most suicides are spontaneous. (O__O) Yugi forgot about everyone he knew, and in that split second, tried to kill himself. but don't worry! Yami will get to him in time!!!  
  
Hopefully....  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"YUGI!" Yami screamed as he saw his Hikari on the floor surrounded by blood. Yami quick ran up and knelt next to Yugi. He flipped him over.  
  
"Oh gods Yugi, what have you done?!?" Blood had drenched Yugi's clothes and his wrists were still pulsing out red blood over the ground, and Yugi was barley breathing.  
  
"Yugi! Please, say something!!" But there was no response.  
  
//Yugi!! Can you hear me!?!// He called out in the mind link, but there was just silence.  
  
Yami quickly shook off his jacket and using his teeth, was able to rip a semi straight line of cloth off and when he did, he ripped that in half.  
  
He tied it around Yugi's wrists tightly in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding. The cloth almost immediately was starting to stain with a maroonish spot, but it was holding. Still, Yami knew he had to get him out of here.  
  
He was about to pick Yugi up when the door smashed open against the wall for the second time that night. There standing in the doorway were Yugi's parents.  
  
"What's going on up-" Seth started, but stopped suddenly when he saw Yami.  
  
"W-w-who are you?" He said wide-eyed backing up into Marietta, who had her hand clamped over her mouth as she looked at the Yugi look-alike.  
  
"You can call me his guardian." Yami said taking a step closer to the pair, leaving Yugi on the ground.  
  
"The way you two assholes treated him!! I should kill you both!!" He said through gritted teeth. You could almost feel the anger radiating off of him. They were both pressing up against the wall.  
  
"You can have him back!!" Marietta screeched loudly, gripping onto Seth's shoulder. "Just don't kill us!!!"  
  
"Oh I'm gonna do something much worse than kill you, I'm gonna torture your soul!" The sennan eye was glowing on his forehead.  
  
"HERE!!" She screamed again, as she ripped a necklace off her neck. "Take him!! We didn't know what to do!!" The necklace landed with a dull thud on the floor, Yami bent down to pick it up. He took a quick glance at it and looked back up.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" He demanded of them.  
  
"Y-you mean, you're not one of.. of.. ithemi??" Seth implied trying to back up into the wall.  
  
He was about to ask, but he remembered he needed to get Yugi out of here instead of interrogate them, so he raised a hand and the sennan eye glowed even brighter than before.  
  
"This is for Yugi!" He yelled, as the room seemed to shift around them.  
  
"MIND CR-"  
  
/...no.../  
  
Yami stopped immediately and turned to face Yugi.  
  
//Yugi!?!?// He called out through the mind link. But there was no answer. He was sure it was Yugi though. Lowering his hand, the room stopped shifting and the eye died down. He bent down and scooped up Yugi in his arms. Standing back up, he turned and faced Yugi's 'Parents.'  
  
"Its not over." And with that, he ran down the steps and out of the house. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
He had no idea what to do. The stars were looming overhead and his breath was coming out in short gasps from running. He had no idea what to do. There was no way that he could run to the hospital with Yugi like this, it felt like it had been hours when it had probably been 10 minutes maximum.  
  
He couldn't call anyone, as he had no phone. He was about to drop on his knees when a voice rang in his head.  
  
i"It's a small neighborhood, I live just two houses away on the other side of the street."i  
  
His eyes lit up and he knew just where to go. Taking off to a dead sprint, he shot down the small sidewalk.  
  
Racing up the stone stairs, he came face to face with a wooden door, it read 182 in peeling black paint on the side and a small overhang jutted out from where he was standing. He quickly knocked loudly on the door.  
  
The door opened to reveal and older woman, somewhere in her fifties. She had wavy blond hair and was wearing a light blue tee shirt and a pair of khakis. A dirty apron was tied around her neck and waist.  
  
"Can I help- Yugi?" she asked as she stared at Yami, but then saw who he was carrying, and she also saw the blood.  
  
"Oh my god... that's Yugi!" she said, her green eyes widening. She quickly ushered him in, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Set Yugi on the couch, I'll get Leigh." Yami walked over and place Yugi on the tan couch. Soon he heard the clumping of sneakers hitting the stairs. Coming around the corner Leigh stood and gasped.  
  
"Yugi!" She ran over quickly and knelt by Yami.  
  
"W-what happened?" Her blue eyes were wide and scared. Yami just held up Yugi's bandaged wrist.  
  
"Oh god... No!!" Leigh's mother ran in quickly with a small med-box and pulled out some white bandaging.  
  
"Leigh, I need you to press on Yugi's wrist near the cut while I take this off. Leigh pressed down firmly as Lynn pulled off the feeble blue cloth and quickly wrapped it in gauze. They did the same to the other hand.  
  
"That should stop most of the bleeding, but he needs to get to a hospital, he's lost a lot of blood," Lynn said, extremely pale.  
  
"Do you have a phone I could use?" Leigh pointed to the kitchen; she was shaking badly and sat down in a chair.  
  
Yami raced to the phone, picking it up, he quickly dialed Seto's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kaiba? It's Yami. I really need your help." He said trying to keep calm.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Yugi's in trouble."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He... he tried to commit suicide..."  
  
There was dead silence on the other end.  
  
"Kaiba, I know you don't like me, but I really need you to come get us."  
  
Finally after what seemed like eternity, Seto responded.  
  
"Alright. Where are you?"  
  
"182 in Yugi's neighborhood. Where we were today."  
  
"I'll be there in five." And the phone clicked off. Yami hung it back into the cradle and shakily walked back into the living room. Yugi was lying almost lifeless on the couch as Leigh's mother walked out of the room, towards a phone.  
  
Yami looked over to see Leigh hunched over in a chair. Her hands were covering her face and her body was shaking with silent sobs.  
  
"H-he promised m-me." She said looking up at Yami, her blue eyes filled with tears. "He t-told me h-h-he would never do t-this." Yami knelt by her and Yugi, staring up at Leigh with confusion.  
  
"I l-let him down. I said he c-could always come t-to me, a-and I let h-him down." She then broke down into sobs. Yami suddenly understood.  
  
"No Leigh, this isn't your fault. You told Yugi he could come to you and that's more than enough. You helped us be able to get to him when he...did this. You helped us stop him from dieing. That's all someone could ask for."  
  
She looked up and him and wiped away the tears running down her face.  
  
"I guess, I j-just feel so helpless." She said, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Its ok, everything's going to be alright. I'm sure that Yugi was happy he met you." Leigh sniffed and whipped more tears away from her face.  
  
"You're right. I gotta be supportive." Yami nodded. He then turned to face Yugi. Pressing his fingers up to the small boys neck, he felt for a pulse.  
  
"There is a pulse, but it is very weak. Seto needs to get here fast." As Yami stroked Yugi's face, Leigh noticed something in Yami's pocket.  
  
"What's that?" she said, pointing to the small leather necklace that was sticking out of his pocket.  
  
"This?" Said Yami pulling out the necklace. "I have no idea."  
  
"Can I see it?" Yami tossed it to her.  
  
Looking at the charm in her hand she gasped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-its nothing. I just have seen something like this before." She lifted it up and looked at the pendant on the bottom of the thin leather strap. It was a shiny gold and silver stone with a strange symbol in the middle, painted in silver.  
  
"Does this belong to Yugi?"  
  
"I'm not sure, his mother threw it at me." Nodding, she handed it back to Yami. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Lynn raced to the door and when she opened it, Seto Kaiba was standing there, pale as a ghost.  
  
"Where's Yugi?"  
  
"Here Kaiba." Yami said, picking Yugi up, cradling him to his chest. Seto nodded.  
  
"The limo's out front, we need to move fast." He said as he disappeared from the doorway into the night.  
  
"Thank you for your help." Yami said to Leigh and Lynn, who had her arm around her daughters shoulder.  
  
"Anything for Yugi." Lynn said.  
  
"Goodbye Yami. Take care of Yugi. I'm sure he feels the same way."  
  
Yami looked at Leigh with wide eyes. She just smiled and nodded. Yami suddenly grinned, nodded to them and ran out the door after Seto, closing the door behind him.  
  
Lynn went back to making dinner while Leigh sat on the windowsill, watching the limo start up and it take off down the road. The headlights beam rolled across her face before leaving her in semi darkness.  
  
Reaching into her shirt she pulled out a necklace and looked at it. It was on a black leather strip and was the same shape as Yugi's necklace, except it was a beautiful sapphire blue. It also had a sliver symbol in the center, like Yugi's. Sighing, he tucked the necklace back into her shirt, and disappeared from the window. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto and Yami were sitting on opposite sides of the limo. Seto was near the driver and Yami was further away, holding Yugi close to him. Seto could hear a faint whispering coming from Yami, but couldn't make out what he way saying. He decided to break the silence, but Yami got there first.  
  
"Kaiba, how far away is the hospital from here?"  
  
"About five minutes." Seto said, looking at Yami who still hadn't taken his eyes off of Yugi.  
  
"He'll be alright. Yugi is strong, you should know that better than anyone, Yami."  
  
Yami nodded, but Seto knew he was still scared, Yugi's body was drenched in blood and bruises, and Yugi's ankle didn't look too healthy...  
  
Yami's eyes were hidden by his bangs, but when a small crystalline tear dripped down his face, Seto knew that Yami, for the first time since he had know him, was showing emotion. Seto put two and two together and it suddenly clicked.  
  
"You love him, don't you?" Yami looked up quickly, his crimson eyes wide as he looked into Seto's cold blue ones.  
  
"You really love him, Yami." Seto said smiling a little. ((O.O))  
  
Yami quickly turned away, still clutching Yugi to his chest protectively.  
  
"Yami, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You can't help who you fall in love with and before you fear of rejection," Seto said since Yami opened his mouth to speak, "You haven't even asked him yet."  
  
"That's true," said Yami still looking out the window. "I'm just afraid, if he's not... He might reject me for what I am."  
  
"Yami, there is nothing wrong with being gay, and if anyone knows it, it's Yugi. He wont reject you because of that, and I think, deep down, you know that."  
  
Yami smiled and looked down at Yugi.  
  
"I mean, look at Ryou and Bakura. Bakura used to seriously hurt Ryou, and guess what? Ryou still loves him. If you ask me, you two have an even greater chance of getting together than they ever had."  
  
"Yes Kaiba, you're right." Yami said looking up at Seto, who was still smiling.  
  
"Call me Seto..." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"We need some help!" Seto yelled as soon as they burst through the door to the hospital.  
  
A nurse quickly came over to them. She took one look at Yugi, paled and told Yami to follow him quickly.  
  
About three other nurses and two doctors came bursting into the ER that Yugi had been laid down in, almost immediately, they got to work on the small unconscious boy.  
  
"I'm sorry sirs, you must wait in the waiting room." Said a nurse, pushing Yami and Seto out.  
  
"But-"  
  
A strong grip was on his right shoulder.  
  
"Lets go." Seto said steering Yami out of the waiting room, where he heard one frantic doctor say to his colleagues.  
  
"Be prepared for the worst."  
  
Seto shut the door behind them.  
  
Yami was as pale as a ghost as he sat down in one of the hard, uncomfortable, plastic waiting room chairs.  
  
He sat, unmoving for what seemed like eternity. Seto was standing against the wall, occasionally letting his eyes flick down to look at Yami, who had a death grip on the chair.  
  
Before Seto could say anything, the door opened and a doctor came out, the expression on his face was unreadable.  
  
"Mr. Yami Motou?" The doctor said, looking at the chart inform of him.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"If you had gotten him here any later, he would be dead. The lacerations to his wrist were severe. He has lost a lot of blood, but we have given him a blood transfusion so we no longer need to worry about that. The bad news is, he seems to have slipped into a coma. He is stabilized, but we do not know if he will wake up or not."  
  
Yami wanted to say something, but his voice was caught in his throat. His stomach was in knots and his eyes were burning with pain of new tears.  
  
"Thank you doctor." Seto said, in Yami's place. The doctor had turned to leave when Yami spoke.  
  
"Is there anyway, we could...see him?" The doctor nodded, and opened the door for them.  
  
The room was filled with a bright florescent light. White surrounded everything and lying in the bed located in the middle of the room was Yugi.  
  
Yami rushed up to his side and grabbed hold of Yugi's hand. Seto pulled up a chair behind Yami so he could sit down. Seto stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at Yugi and Yami.  
  
"Good luck Yugi. I'm sure you can pull through this." And with a big sweep of his trench coat, Seto left.  
  
Yami continued to hold on to Yugi's hand. Masses of wires surrounded the small boy. A strong tourniquet was wrapped around Yugi's wrist. The steady beep coming from the heart monitor was the only noise in the room except for Yugi's steady breathing.  
  
"Seto's right Yugi, I know you can pull through this. I have faith." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"We came here as fast as we could! Where's Yugi?" Tea asked, rounding the corner followed quickly by Tristan, Joey, Ryou and Bakura to were Seto was sitting.  
  
Seto just raised a finger and pointed to the Emergency Room across from him. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Did...did his parents really beat him that badly?" Ryou asked staring at the door.  
  
"I wish that was all." Seto said, eyes closed, head facing downward.  
  
"Ya mean, dars more?" Seto nodded.  
  
"Yugi tried to kill himself." The silence was so strong, if felt like you could be crushed under it.  
  
"H-h-he what?" Tea asked with her eyes wide as they could go.  
  
"Yes Tea. He cut his wrists. Yugi is stabilized right now, but he has slipped into a comma. The doctors don't know if he will wake up.  
  
"Then we have to go see him!" Tristan said loudly placing a hand on the door.  
  
"Tristan stop. Yami's in there, he needs to have time with Yugi." Tristan grimaced, and reluctantly took his hand off the door.  
  
"Yami will be out when he wants. For now, we wait."  
  
They all sat outside the door; there was a horrid presence of death floating around the room. It was too much for Joey to handle. He got up and shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Joey, where are you going?" Tristan asked, as his friend walked out the door.  
  
"Out." The door slid behind him with a click.  
  
"We have to go after him." Tea said. She and Tristan nodded and ran out the door together.  
  
"Bakura." Seto said, looking at Ryou's dark.  
  
"Hmm?" He replied, holding his light close.  
  
"I have to get home. Its late, I need to see Mokuba. I am leaving my cell phone with you incase you need anything, call me."  
  
Bakura nodded and Seto left. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
'Yugi.' Yami thought as he stared at his Hikari.  
  
"Yugi... I know you can't hear me, and that's probably why I'm saying this now. I don't think I could live on knowing I never told you this.  
  
"Yugi I love you. I have for a long time, and... I... well I just wanted you to know that. You may not accept me, but I will always love you. Please Yugi, You can pull through this. You're a strong person with a great heart. You don't deserve to die. Not yet."  
  
Yami then leaned over and kissed Yugi lightly on his lips, never letting go of Yugi's hand.  
  
Yami pulled away from Yugi and smiled. "I love you." He then pulled the chair up even closer and laid his head down near Yugi's chest on the hospital bed. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep, clutching Yugi's hand.  
  
Unknown to Yami, Bakura had been leaning against the door the whole time. He had a small smile on his face. He remembered when he told his light about his feelings for him. It was the happiest day of his life.  
  
He turned away and came face to face with Ryou.  
  
"Yami? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Ryou." He said, still smiling. "Nothing at all."  
  
Ryou leaned in for a hug, and Bakura returned it, kissing his light on the forehead.  
  
"Come one. Lets go get something to drink." Ryou nodded and smiled as they walked out the door, holding hands.  
  
Yami snored softly as he turned his head over in his sleep. Suddenly, there was a glow that came from his left pocket. The necklace that was in there, glowed brightly for a few seconds, before vanishing into thin air...  
  
_____________TBC_______________________________________________________  
  
All right I hoped you liked it!! Wahoo!! Next one will be up as soon as possible. I mean that. I don't like torturing you!!! *he he he!* Anyway, questions, and comments can be sent to AngelWerewolf@aol.com  
  
Thanks!!  
  
-Halacanno 


	7. Return To The Light

Disclaimer: .. I really don't care anymore.  
  
A/N: I UPDATED!! OH MY GOD!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!! ::Screams at the top of her lungs and passes out::  
  
Random muse: And, her doctor's visits are over!!  
  
Halacanno: *Gets back on her feet and grins* Yep! In case your all wondering, I have now been officially diagnosed with *takes a deep breath* Social Anxiety Disorder with Mild Depression and Panic Attacks along with ADD!  
  
Random muse: In other words, she an anti-social masochist!  
  
Halacanno: *Snorts* I could have told you that.  
  
Random muse: Well at least now the doctors know what's wrong with you!  
  
Halacanno: Wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with me!! Why on earth would you insinuate such a thing!?!  
  
Random muse: *Re-reads the part of the fic where Yugi tries to kill himself and some of the child abuse sections* Need I say more?  
  
Halacanno: "..."  
  
Random muse: ^____^  
  
Halacanno: "..."  
  
Random muse: .You're gonna kill me not aren't you?  
  
Halacanno: *Nods and pulls out a frying pan*  
  
Random muse: *Yelp and begins to run away screaming* SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!  
  
Halacanno: *Still chasing the muse and turns back quickly to face her reviewers* Hey! Thanks for sticking with me through all this! Please enjoy this last chapter of I Wish You Never Came Back! Love you all!  
  
And as I always say.. On with the fic!!  
  
VERY IMPORTANT (Read Below)  
  
FYI!! Some people have reviewed and said for me NOT to go near the supernatural stuff. (I.e. Necklace.) I am not planning on doing it. It is only going to be for the first few pages so hopefully it will tie into another fic I might be writing.  
  
So basically, if you doing like supernatural, skim past the FIRST scene change, indicated by this. _____________________ Then its normal again.  
  
Got it? Good! On with the fic!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The same ghostly music was floating around the room. Yugi's eyes were shut tight and his head was throbbing. Tossing slightly, he opened his blurry eyes again just enough to see a white glow. Shaking his head out again, he felt someone brush the side of his face. Opening his eyes once more, he saw the same woman as last time, her white robes cascaded over her body, and her violet eyes shimmered.  
  
"Welcome Yugi."  
  
Groaning slightly, he pulled himself up slowly, reaching his hands out behind him to help.  
  
"Where. Where am I?"  
  
"I would like to say Limbo." She said, getting up from the side of the bed and moving slowly to one of the crystal like walls and running a hand down them.  
  
Yugi shot a nervous glance to his wrists, not daring to turn them over.  
  
"So. I'm dead then?"  
  
"Not quite. You see. Oh Yugi. there is so much you don't remember."  
  
Yugi quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
The woman gave him an almost sympathetic look.  
  
"It is not important. All will be explained in due time."  
  
There was a sudden glow in the corner of the room, and a necklace was floating there, almost waiting for someone to come grasp it.  
  
"It has come." Gliding over softly, she reached her hands out and clutched the necklace.  
  
Coming back over, she placed the necklace around a bewildered Yugi's neck.  
  
"What are you doing?" She gave a small grin.  
  
"So many questions. You remind me of my dear Anubis.All will be explained as you get older, as for now I think it is best we forget we have ever met."  
  
"Wait-" He was cut off as the room around him began to spin.  
  
"Who are you?" He called out, his voice fading as he spoke.  
  
"My name is Sekhmet. my son."  
  
And his sight went black. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
(For all of you who can't figure it out, or haven't read what I said before, no more supernatural stuff from here on!! Enjoy)  
  
Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...  
  
The steady sound of Yugi's heart monitor filled the room as Yami rested against his elbow. Leaning against the cold metal bar of Yugi's hospital bed frame, he lifted his crimson gaze up to look at the small teenager situated in the bed.  
  
Yugi's breathing was steady, but all together his body resembled a corpse. The bruises on his arms, necks and face all shown very brightly on his pale and lifeless face. His hands were resting at his sides, unmoving as the wrists were all bandaged up. A thick IV cord had been stuck in his arm. The fluids were pumping out of a large bag, held up on what resembled-at least to Yami-a coat rack. The needle in Yugi's arm was shining, almost evilly, almost as if it was reminding Yami that it was one of the only things keeping the boy alive.  
  
An oxygen mask had been placed over his mouth, to help feed the needed air flow through and to his lungs. The clear plastic had been slightly steamed up from the many breaths that the teen had taken, and yet, he failed to wake up.  
  
Yami's eyes were saddened, but they watched the teen with intensity. It had been two days, and Yugi still had not woken up yet. There was a purple coloration around the spirits eyes. The lack of sleep had gotten to him from watching his light around the clock. Ever since Yami had gotten his own body, the human needs were pulling at him. He used to not need sleep. But even though now he did, he refused to.  
  
The doctor had been in a while ago to check on Yugi's condition. Yami had sent all their friends to go home and get some sleep. It was about two thirty in the morning, and promised to tell them if anything came up.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door as it was soon opened. A nurse walked though with a very stoic expression on her face. Without even looking at Yami, she began to switch the IV and mess around with more wires.  
  
Someone cleared his throat behind him. Spinning around in his chair, the doctor was monition for Yami to follow him outside of the room for a few minutes. Not wanting to leave Yugi's side, he reluctantly got up, and followed him out into the hall.  
  
The doctor was quite young, but old enough that Yami felt like the man probably knew what he was doing. Short brown hair was flecked with gray as blue eyes shown out from over a tired looking face. The small wrinkles on his face were probably premature from dealing with so many patients a day. Gesturing to a chair across from him, Yami slowly sat down, awaiting the doctor's words nervously for the man looked a bit saddened.  
  
"Mr. Motou, my name is Doctor Selter. I have been working on Yugi for the past few days and I have some good news, and some bad news." The doctor flipped through the pages on his clipboard, pulling out a pen and writing something down on the sheet, before looking back up at Yami with an intense gaze. "Which would you like first?"  
  
Yami thought for a moment. "I'll take the good."  
  
Selter nodded slowly and leaned back in his chair. "Alright. Well, Yugi for now is ok. He suffered a pretty bad blood loss, but he will live." Yami let out a sigh he had been holding in for a long time. Suddenly his chest tightened though. The doctor also said he had bad news, and Yami was a bit concerned about how bad it could be.  
  
".But I am afraid to say that Yugi has slipped into a very deep coma. We do not know when he or if he will wake up. So we must ask you a question. We have already consulted your Grandfather, but we would like your opinion as well. What we need to ask you is would you like to continue life support for Yugi?"  
  
Yami's throat constricted as his eyes widened. Life support? His condition was this bad? A burning feeling slowly rose in the back of Yami's eyes as he fought it back. Looking at the floor, his skin paled as he let the entire situation sink in.  
  
Yugi had tried to kill himself. Yugi was now in the ICU in a coma. The doctors doubted that he would ever wake up again. Now he was being asked if he wanted to continue life support?  
  
"Mr. Motou?"  
  
Yami flicked his gaze back up to the doctor. The obvious choice that he could think of was to of course continue life support for Yugi. Even that the doctors had no idea if he would wake up or not. It would be wrong to give up so early in Yugi's coma right?  
  
But what if Yugi was suffering? What if he was being held in a black world? Screaming to die and the longer he was held there the more insane he went.  
  
Then if Yugi was sleeping peacefully. Or if he wanted to still be on life support. Soon as they took him off of it, he would of course, die. Perhaps later in the Coma he might no longer need the life support? And he would wake up and be ok?  
  
The doctors were doubtful however. Though they had not said it exactly, Yami had seen the worry in their eyes and the feeling of sadness that radiated off of them when they saw Yami sitting there next to Yugi's lifeless form.  
  
Yami still felt that life support was the right thing to do... But then again, after seeing the doctor's bill that was being sent to Yugi's grandfather... It was incredibly expensive. And there was no telling when Yugi would wake up. Then perhaps they would go bankrupt just trying to keep Yugi half alive in the hospital. He was much too weak to be taken off of life support.  
  
Though Yami tried and tried to come up with a reason to keep Yugi alive, every time he did a negative though would pop up to contradict what he had just thought about. Swallowing hard, the hospital room seemed to swim back to focus as he looked at the doctor still sitting there, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Have you decided Mr. Motou?"  
  
Yami paused for only a few seconds more, before nodding firmly. "I have. I would like to keep Yugi on life support, at least for a while longer to see what happens to his condition. I mean. Who knows? Yugi may get better.?"  
  
Though Yami tried to make this particular sentence more of a statement, it was basically a question. He needed some form of reassurance. Yugi was just too young to die. Too young to vanish from their lives forever. It just wouldn't be fair. Yami might have his own body now, and he would not die with Yugi if an when Yugi passed away. He would be left incredibly lonely.  
  
The doctor shuffled a few papers and a small smile crept into the corner of his lips. "That is exactly what your Grandfather said. And yes, you are right, Yugi may very well get better. But all we can do now. Is wait." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Joey, will you please stop your pacing?! It's making me nervous!" Tea exclaimed with an exasperated sigh. Her hands had been crumpling the ends of her skirt in anxiety and because of her sweaty palms; wrinkles had formed into the fabric.  
  
Joey ignored her and continued his pacing around the room, muttering random things to himself through clenched teeth. Hands jammed into his green jacket pockets, he continued to talk to himself, not paying attention to anyone else in the room.  
  
Seeing that Tea's attempt had failed, Tristan leaned forward in his seat as well, trying his luck at getting his friend to calm down. "Listen, Joey, there is no need for you to wear yourself out like this. If you would just relax-"  
  
"Relax!?" Joey practically yelled, making everyone jump, including Seto who had been sitting over in a more isolated corner, flipping through one of the very outdated magazines that the hospital seemed to carry. "RELAX!? How the fucking HELL am I supposed to be relaxed when one of my BEST FRIENDS is in the Emergency Room because of a SUICIDE attempt!?"  
  
Just about everyone was staring at Joey. Tea's eyes had even begun to water slightly and her face paled. Joey, still enraged, continued. "What the fuck don't yous see?! Dis is YUGI we're talkin' 'bout people! YUGI MOTOU SLIT HIS WRISTS!! And what are we doin'? Just sittin' out here, in these chairs, when we could have helped him!"  
  
Tristan's eyes narrowed as he stood up from his seat to face the Wheeler. "Joey, he's our friend to! You don't think we care about him?!? Why on earth would we be out here then!! I want Yugi to live just as much as you do. So that doesn't mean you can take your anger out on us! So just please, shut up!"  
  
"Why you little-" Joey snarled, looking as if he was about to lunge at Tristan. Seto decided that this had gone far enough. Standing up, he walked over to Joey, placed his left hand on the teen's shoulder and just as Joey spun around, he brought his right palm down in a swiping motion, smacking the other hard in the face.  
  
Joey stumbled a bit, clutching as his cheek as the waiting room of the ER dropped to a dead silence. Only the soft echo of the slap faded dimly throughout the room as Tea stifled a short sob.  
  
"Sit down mutt. You're not helping this situation, you're making it worse. Take a seat, and keep quiet." Seto watched him with cold, blue eyes, seeing the teen still clutching his bright red cheek.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Sit down mutt."  
  
Hearing the hint of venom in Kaiba's voice, Joey shot him one more glare before turning around and angrily storming to a seat, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, staring at the floor and refusing to look at anyone.  
  
"That's better." Seto then walked back over to his seat and sat down lightly once more, opening his magazine yet again. Silence lapsed into the room once more as everyone sat pondering the day's events and how they had unfolded. It was then that only a few moments later, a cell phone went off in Seto's pocket. Pulling out the small silver contraption, he flicked it open, scanned the Caller ID, and raised it to his ear.  
  
No one really paid much attention to him however, but Joey did flick his gaze to look coldly at the CEO. It was only a few moments later that he shut the phone off with a click, stuffed it into his pocket, and stood up.  
  
"I got to get going."  
  
"Oh, does money bags have another business meeting he needs to haul his ass to?" Joey grunted, still obviously peeved at Kaiba.  
  
Seto turned his vision over to the golden blonde boy and with the same cold intensity, he spoke again. "No actually, that was Mokuba. He got the tape. We're going to get Yugi's parents convicted."  
  
Everyone in the room looked up at Seto, Tea with a small smile on her face as well as Tristan. Ryou and Bakura had left a short while ago, but it could be presumed that they would be smiling also. Joey had lifted his gaze up to Seto as well, slightly ashamed of what he had just said.  
  
"Err. Thanks. Kaiba. Yuge would be happy ta hear that."  
  
"Will, Joey." Seto corrected, halfway to the door. "He will be happy to hear it. Because we all know, that boy will wake up. He's never really lost yet."  
  
With a small smile set onto Seto's lips, he brushed out the door, letting it slide shut with a click behind him. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami had fallen asleep. His head was resting around where Yugi's chest was, eyes shut tightly. His own steady, more silent breathing mixed with Yugi's broken and slightly raspier breath. The steady beep of the heart monitor continued to echo in the room but Yami could no longer hear it as the millennium puzzle around his neck glowed for only a few seconds, as Yami's mind was sucked into the dark space deep within the puzzle.  
  
He found himself standing in the purplish colored hallway between the two soul rooms that rested there. Taking a few steps forward, he approached his lights door, and slowly ran a hand down it.  
  
Cold. It was so much colder than usual. He kept his palm pressed against it however, not even bothering to check and see if it was unlocked. He just did not want his hoped for his Aibou's life to be dashed quite so early in this game of life or death.  
  
With a sigh that barley left his lips, he turned away and walked the short distance across the hall to his own Soul Room door. Reaching his fingers around the handle, he pushed it down until the small click echoed it the air, letting him apply a bit of pressure on the entrance before it swung open.  
  
The maze like structure gleamed with the light that seemed to come from nowhere. Walking forward a bit, his own to feet made soft echoes within the spacious room, bouncing off the walls until he stopped moving, and they faded.  
  
Empty. He had not felt this empty for so long. Even now that he was back to the way that he used to be when he and Yugi still shared the same body, that powerful emotion that had never really affected him before was now gripping at his chest, tearing him apart from the inside. Tired legs gave way beneath him as he dropped to the ground on his knees, causing another dull echo to reflect around the mazes.  
  
Looking around, a small smile pulled onto his features, just enough to make his crimson eyes shimmer. He remembered a while ago when Yugi had promised to help him find out the answers to all the long lost questions that were the reason that his room was constructed in this odd way. However, the smile faded as soon as it had come.  
  
Yugi was not with him. His condition had not improved at all since he was admitted into the hospital. Not even with the blood they pumped back into his veins because of the amount he had lost. Nothing seemed to work.  
  
As much as Yami did not want to admit it, it was true. Yugi was as good as dead. Dropping to his hands, his weight pressed against his shoulders as his palms pressed into the smooth floor. Shoulders shaking with silent sobs, his whole body racked with the sadness that had been whipping at his emotions for so long.  
  
Drawing in a shuddering breath, even with eyes closed tightly, he could not stop the clear tears from falling out of his eyes and splashing against the ground. In small puddles they began to collect as they rolled down his cheeks, dripping off of him in a constant flow. Gritting his teeth, he let a choked sob escape from a constricted throat.  
  
Yugi was dead.  
  
It was true. He would never come back. Lifting his gaze up to the endless stream of staircases above him, he threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"CURSE YOU RA!!"  
  
The echo continued to drift thickly against the walls, rebounding and savagely pounding back on Yami's eardrums. Slamming his fist into the stone ground, it bashed against his knuckles, causing a terrible pain to shoot through his arms and his whole arm to burn.  
  
'Good.' He thought viciously in his head. 'Yugi suffered through pain much worse than this, so I should go through it to.'  
  
In a terrible rage, he began to hurt his body in whatever way he possibly could. Slamming his fists, his chest, his legs, his head, any part of his body that he could against the rough walls.  
  
But it was never enough.  
  
Like a masochist, he scraped his fingers along his arms as well as coming quite close to strangling himself with his own to hands at one point. The fury was so evident in his eyes; the burning self-hatred was forcing him to exert his energy on self-inflicted pain.  
  
It seemed like forever that he continued on in this way. Using whatever he could find to cause his body to bleed and bruise and hurt. He would not stop, even when he could practically hear the room around virtually scream at him to cease this meaningless torture.  
  
"YAMI! STOP!!"  
  
Wait a minute. Walls could not talk.  
  
Breathing raggedly, his eyes were wide with his back facing his soul room door. He would have heard it open. But he had forgotten to close it shut behind him.  
  
Light footsteps slammed against the soul room floor as another figure sprinted to him. Yami unclenched his fists and stood up slowly, his form slightly hung over from the burning pain that wracked through his limbs.  
  
He watched the younger boy run up to him, amethyst colored eyes seemed to be fighting back tears as the teen placed his hands on Yami's shoulders and shook him hard.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to yourself!? You could die this way!!"  
  
Yami however, could not respond. His body screamed out in pain at the harsh shaking, but his mind was to numb to focus on it. Instead, he could only stare at the teen that was still yelling at him, though he did not register it.  
  
"Yugi." He breathed quietly, looking at his Aibou standing there, as if he had never been hurt at all. A smile formed on Yami's face as he looked at his Hakari. "You're. Alive." Suddenly, he lost all ability to keep himself up and fell face first onto the floor, hitting hard against the stone.  
  
"YAMI!" Yugi screamed once more, dropping to his knees and crouching next to his fallen dark. Crystalline tears began to fall from them as he eyed Yami's now heavily damaged form. "Yami. Please. I need you."  
  
Lightly, he reached out a hand and shook the fallen form, eyeing the bruises and bloody wounds that were fighting to stop bleeding. Scooting up next to his dark, he curled up at his side and wrapped his arms around the figure, burying his face into Yami's chest and crying softly. Almost instantly he felt a strong, yet gentle grip wrap around his own form, holding him tightly.  
  
"Yugi." Yami said softly, nuzzling into his Hakari's soft hair, still holding him close. "I'm. Sorry."  
  
"No Yami. This is my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish. Or maybe if I just hadn't." He trailed off, his chest shaking still while tears continued to pour heavily from his eyes. "Please don't leave me."  
  
"I won't Aibou. I made a promise to you long ago. I'm not going anywhere." Most of the pain from his recent attack on himself numbing, he slowly pulled both Yugi and himself up into a sitting position, never once letting go of his precious light.  
  
Yugi slowly looked back up to him, eyes wet with tears still, his pale cheeks glistening with them as Yami slowly reached a hand down and wiped them away with his thumb. "It's ok. Everything will be all right."  
  
"I want. I want to go home." He said softly, curling his small form once more against his darks, a shudder racking through his spine. "But."  
  
"What is it?" Yami asked curiously, lightly running his fingers through Yugi's hair without really realizing it, just so happy to be around his light once more.  
  
"I can't go alone. I don't want to be alone."  
  
Yami smiled once more and nuzzled Yugi slowly. "I'll be with you. I promise." Standing up slowly, despite the heavy wounds and bruises on his shoulders, he reached out his hand. Yugi looked at it for a moment, before reaching his own out with a smile and stood up with his darks help.  
  
A sudden breeze picked up, blowing their clothes and hair around a bit as they stood there together, looking down into each other's eyes. A huge, white vortex formed where the soul room door usually was, the spinning circular disk casted bright beams of light around the area, shining brightly on both Yami and Hakari.  
  
"Ready to go see everyone again?"  
  
Yugi nodded and smiled, flashing one of those grins that Yami had missed seeing for so long. "Ready."  
  
Never letting go of each other's hands, they began to walk over to the spinning vortex. Heading back to the real world, having found the light, once more.  
  
~Owari~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Halacanno: *Sobs and cries*  
  
Random Muse: *Pats her on the shoulder unenthusiastically* What's wrong now?  
  
Halacanno: It's over! I'm SAD! My writing talents suck and I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU CAME FROM!! *Bursts into tears once more*  
  
Random Muse: *Twitches* You did take your Prozac this morning. Didn't you?  
  
Halacanno: *Sniffs* Yeah. Why?  
  
Random Muse: .Just checking ^_______^  
  
Halacanno: *Stands back up and brushes herself off* Well folks, that was the end of I Wish You Never Came Back. I thank you all so much for your support and for sticking with me even after I hardly updated!!  
  
Random Muse: Hardly updated? You almost never did.  
  
Halacanno: .Shut up.  
  
Random Muse: *Goes back to playing with a slinky*  
  
Halacanno: I love you guys so much!! Thank you for everything!! All the reviews were so inspiring it was just great!  
  
*Five minute pause*  
  
Random Muse: .So what now?  
  
Halacanno: Now? ON TO THE NEXT PLOT IDEA!! ^_____________^  
  
Random Muse: Oh dear god. Here we go again.  
  
-End- 


End file.
